Eyes On Me
by Saeko-chan
Summary: No, people, I did not make another version of the song. The third chapter is the story on which the songfic was all about. Okay? R&R onegai
1. The First Part

Eyes On Me  
  
By Saeko  
  
A songfic for me and my love… I have lots of loves, so you'll probably be confused, though not as confused as you might be with other gals there with more bishounen than I do.  
  
Okay, let's get real. If that song wasn't meant for Rinoa and Squall, for me it'd be meant for an OC and her bishie. So this is like the girl's thoughts about meeting this guy and falling in love with him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Eyes On Me, FF8 or my love. Which is basically a degrading thought.  
  
Dedicated to my love…  
  
Note: This sounds a lot better if you play 'Eyes On Me' while reading it.  
  
  
  
1 Whenever sang my songs…  
  
'In singing, I'm putting my heart into it.'  
  
  
  
On this stage, on my own…  
  
'Whether I may be with somebody, or often alone…'  
  
  
  
Whenever said my words,  
  
'I never really spoke much…'  
  
  
  
Wishing they would be heard…  
  
'I didn't want anybody to hear me.'  
  
  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
'When I saw the look in your eyes…'  
  
  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
'I was torn between the hope and the fear.'  
  
  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
'Even then, you're always there…'  
  
  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
'Always across me…'  
  
  
  
My last night here for you  
  
'I won't be seeing you anymore…'  
  
  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
'Let me see the good times…'  
  
  
  
My last night here with you  
  
'I might not be here then…'  
  
  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no…  
  
'So let me dance with you.'  
  
  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
'I haven't seen anyone like you before…'  
  
  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
'Believe me, it's sweet…'  
  
  
  
Oh did you ever know  
  
'I haven't seen anyone like me, too…'  
  
  
  
That I had mine on you…  
  
'We were actually the same.'  
  
  
  
Darling so there you are  
  
'I've been searching the world for you…'  
  
  
  
With that look on your face  
  
'To find you as somebody else…'  
  
  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
'Not the man I danced with…'  
  
  
  
As if you're never down  
  
'Not the man I fell in love with.'  
  
  
  
Shall I be the one for you?  
  
'Even then, I'll still love you…'  
  
  
  
2 Who pinches you softly but sure…  
  
'Even then, I'll still be real…'  
  
  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
'Even then, you'll still be the same…'  
  
  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer…  
  
'And even then, you can't erase the smile from my face.' 


	2. The Second Part

A/N: The reason I used half the song was because there was a SECOND CHAPTER. Okay? Don't bug me. I'm in a state of mushiness right now.  
  
  
  
So let me come to you.  
  
'All I wanted was to be with you.'  
  
Close as I wanna be.  
  
'To the extent that I want.'  
  
Close enough for me,  
  
'Like the time we danced.'  
  
To feel your heart beating fast.  
  
'When you didn't mind. that I laid my head on your shoulder.'  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
'And you would listen to me.'  
  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
  
'When I say how much I love you.'  
  
Oh did you ever know  
  
'When I tell you how much you mean to me.'  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
'As much as I mean to me.'  
  
Darling so share with me  
  
'So please, say yes.'  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
'Say you'll love me back.'  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
'That I can share in your joy.'  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
'And your pain.'  
  
How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice?  
  
'I know I can prove to you that I can.'  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
'Just give me a sign.'  
  
You will know that you are not dreaming  
  
'And I will prove my worthiness.'  
  
Darling so there you are  
  
'I've been searching the world for you.'  
  
With that look on your face  
  
'To find you as somebody else.'  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
'Not the man I danced with.'  
  
As if you're never down  
  
'Not the man I fell in love with.'  
  
Shall I be the one for you?  
  
'Even then, I'll still love you.'  
  
  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure.  
  
'Even then, I'll still be real.'  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
'Even then, you'll still be the same.'  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
'And even then, you can't erase the smile from my face.' 


	3. The Bigetty-Bam Fic Everybody Else Was W...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY. The dancing scene was kind of taken from the ballroom scene on the first disc, so nobody sues me on that. Some characters here are just invented for the fic's sake.

A/N: The first two chapters of 'Eyes On Me' are a prelude/summary of the fic itself, which I have decided to post under the songfic, since they both are based on the same plot and have the same characters and stuff. So folks, this is the biggety-bam Irvine X OC with it going a complete renovation in construction talk. ^_^

I am now resigned to writing to a certain level of kiligness in my fics. First my Jowy X Tara, now this.

Thanks to Mikara for her comment/suggestion that made me get the idea of putting this in here. 

Irvine Kinneas walked down the shopping street of Galbadia. It was a Friday night, and he was bored. He was also flat broke.

He stopped walking and looked at the night sky. Twinkling stars scattered on it, blinking and looking like eyes from a distance, watching the people of the world make their every move. 

"Irvine?"

Irvine looked in front of him and saw his friend, Malcolm, holding a bouquet of red roses. "Hey, Malcolm," Irvine said. "What's that for?" he asked.

"This?" Malcolm said, raising the sweet-smelling bouquet. "They're for my girlfriend at the dance tonight. Who's your date, by the way?"

"Date?" Irvine asked, clueless about what Malcolm was talking about.

"Don't you remember the street dance tonight?" Malcolm inquired.

Irvine stood still for a moment. He slapped his forehead. "Damn! I forgot!" he said. Of course, the street dance later. He had completely forgotten.

"Irvine," Malcolm said, "you're telling me you don't have a date, and you forgot about the dance?"

"Yes," Irvine admitted.

Malcolm smiled. "It's all right," he said. "Just go to the dance. I'm sure there are other people there."

Irvine smiled back at his easygoing, forgiving friend. "Thanks, Malcolm," he replied. "See you there."

Malcolm gave him another smile, then went off to the bus stop. Irvine watched his friend's figure until it disappeared. He then looked back at the night sky. The stars were still looking.

"All right," he sighed, "Let's get to work."

The street dance was held near the center of Galbadia. People of different ages kept rushing back and forth. The food stands were all round the area, but a space in the middle was used as a dance floor. Behind it stood a bandstand, where several people were playing their instruments.

Irvine stood off to one side, surveying the activities. He had already spotted Malcolm, but he was with his girlfriend, talking and laughing. Every now and then, he would look at his good night sky, still staring and staring.

His attention was suddenly caught by the silence in the area. The dancers had stopped and were watching a girl on the stage. The girl walked to the mike and said into the microphone, "Hello everybody. Here's a little sentimental song for all you lovers out there." She then signaled the players, and they began to play a little intro that sounded like bells, then gradually into a soothing melody that plucked worries from Irvine's mind.

"Hello."

Irvine looked back down as he did in the shopping street. He saw a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail smiling at him.

"Hello," Irvine said, though he did not know who the girl was.

"Would you like to dance?" the girl asked him.

"Well… okay."

The girl took Irvine's hand and led him into the sea of slow-moving dancers. The girl on stage had started singing:

_Whenever sang my songs,_

_On this stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words,_

_Wishing they would be heard…_

Irvine and the girl began slow dancing in smooth, flawless moves. The girl smiled at Irvine. "You're good," she said.

Irvine smiled back. "You're good too," he said.

"Thanks," the girl replied. 

"You're welcome," Irvine said.

_I saw you smiling at me,_

_Was it real or just a fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar…_

"Do you know this song?" Irvine asked.

The girl shook her head. "Do you?" she said.

"I don't either."

The girl laughed.

_My last night here for you,_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you_

_Maybe yes, maybe no…_

"I like the lyrics, though," the girl commented.

"Yeah," Irvine said, though he wasn't listening clearly.

"What was the last line, then?" the girl asked, calling his bluff. A/N: Is this right? ^_^;;;

"I don't know."

I kind of liked it your way 

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you…_

Irvine gazed at the girl. Her brown eyes were twinkling like the stars he stared at. The girl smiled up at him. 

"Are you trying to do what the song says?" the girl asked.

"What does the song say?" Irvine asked back.

Darling so there you are 

_With that look on your face_

_As is you're never hurt _

_As if you're never down_

"I thought you were listening," the girl whispered.

"I wasn't," Irvine said.

"That's funny," the girl said, giggling. "I like funny."

Shall I be the one for you 

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer…_

"I don't know how to say this, but…" Irvine said uneasily.

The girl smiled at him again. "You don't have to talk. I understand."

~Owari~

Sure, I like killing endings, but I can't write them. Let's just call this fic "A-Vain-Attempt-To-Write-A-Killing-Ending". Yeah, that sounds a lot better... lemme put it in the chapter name.

I think I like the first two chapters better. =.=;;;

~ Saeko


End file.
